His Favorite Color's Green
by Jubilation Bells
Summary: Ever wonder about other trainers who left Professor Oak's lab with Ash and Gary? This is the story about one of them. A young trainer named Leaf, her journey, and the rivalry-turned-friendship with Gary Oak that developed throughout it. LeafGreenShipping One Shot.


**AN: This is a pairing I never understood because they didn't even exist in the same universe, so I decided to give them a backstory. I got the idea for this story after watching Mr Buddy's theory video on YouTube of who the other two trainers from Pallet Town are in the anime. Well, Mr Buddy, here's my theory on who Trainer B could have been. Follows mostly anime with some game canon. I own nothing.**

* * *

Leaf is an aspiring young Pokemon trainer. Born in Pallet Town, she and her family moved to Celadon City when she was five. She is ambitious, intelligent, and fiercely independent with high hopes of becoming a Pokemon Master one day. She has been interested in training Pokemon as long as she can remember, watching battles on TV, attending Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer camp in Pallet Town every year, listening to all of his lectures, and taking classes at the Celadon City gym with Erika, the grass-type Pokemon gym leader.

When she turned ten, she could not wait to go back to Pallet Town and receive her first Pokemon from Professor Oak. She thought a lot about which one she was going to pick. While she loved all Pokemon, she looked up to Erika and felt very comfortable around her grass-type Pokemon. So, she felt that Bulbasaur would make a good partner to start her journey.

When the day _finally_ came for Leaf to receive her first Pokemon, she was so excited she could barely sleep. She wanted to get to Professor Oak's lab early to make sure she got the Pokemon she wanted.

As she got to the lab, she was a little disappointed to see another new trainer had already beaten her there. She recognized him as Professor Oak's grandson, Gary, who she knew from Professor Oak's summer camp. Gary was not someone that was easily forgotten, he made sure of that. He was arrogant, he was entitled, and he was obnoxious. He and Leaf used to be somewhat of rivals at camp. They were certainly the most competitive and arguably the most advanced kids there. Gary, however, didn't see it that way. He was adamant that he was the strongest trainer there, already on his way to being a Pokemon Master and there was no way a girl could compete with him.

It barely took Leaf five minutes to see that Gary was still the egotistical jerk he always was. Maybe it was the group of cheerleaders he brought with him to the lab, or maybe it was that he name dropped Professor Oak a dozen times mentioning all of the advantages he had over other trainers, but Leaf was not impressed. Based on what Gary was saying about how he was going to get the "best" Pokemon, complete with guns and cannons, Leaf knew exactly which one he was planning on picking.

The third trainer arrived shortly after, but Professor Oak said that there were four trainers coming that day so they couldn't pick yet. Leaf found this odd, since there were only three Pokeballs on the table, but was too distracted by Gary's rambling to think much of it. It wasn't until he brought up again that there was no way a girl could ever be a Pokemon Master, that Leaf got angry. She decided one way or another that she would beat Gary for the title of Pokemon Master. She was going to prove to him just how strong of a trainer a girl could be.

As they continued to wait and wait for the fourth trainer to arrive, Professor Oak finally told them that he must not be coming, so they could proceed to choose their Pokemon.

"Great!" Gary exclaimed, "I'll choose first!" he said as he ran toward the table.

"Hold on now, Gary," Professor Oak told him, "why don't we let our guests choose first?"

"But Grandpa-" Gary whined.

"That's enough," Professor Oak said as he turned to Leaf and the other boy. "Leaf, would you like to choose first?"

Leaf thought for a moment. She briefly considered abandoning her original plan and picking the Pokemon Gary wanted just to spite him. But instead decided that her initial decision would benefit her even more in the long run.

"That's ok, Professor, Gary can choose first. He _is_ the best after all," Leaf quipped sarcastically, "isn't that right, Gary?" She looked at him smugly.

"That's right!" Gary yelled as he ran over to the table, "this one is mine!" He shouted in glee as he picked up Squirtle's Pokeball.

Leaf smiled to herself. "Ok," she looked at him, "and I choose this one!" She said as she reached for Bulbasaur's pokeball. "And you know what, Gary, my Bulbasaur will always have an advantage over your Squirtle." She grinned.

Professor Oak and the other trainer glanced at each other and rolled their eyes as the other young man reached for Charmander's Pokeball and quietly exited the lab.

"So, if you think you're so tough," Gary said, "why don't we go outside and test out our new Pokemon right now? We'll see who the better trainer is right here."

"You're on!" shouted Leaf.

They promptly went outside and proceeded to battle. Leaf never thought she would start such an intense rivalry with anyone so early on in her journey, but Gary's cocky attitude motivated her to prove that she could be the best. Or at least better than him.

The battle was fierce. Both Pokemon fought hard. Bystanders gathered around to watch the new trainers and the crowd kept getting larger as the battle got more intense. None of the people watching could believe that this was the first official battle for these trainers. Unfortunately for Leaf, Squirtle's last tackle was just too powerful for Bulbasaur to handle, and it went down.

"Bulbasaur!" She yelled, horrified.

"See, I told you I was the best!" Gary bragged as he walked away with his cheerleaders following. "We're off to Viridian City."

Leaf was right that her Bublasaur did have a type advantage over Squirtle, but the problem was that Bulbasaur had not learned any grass-type moves yet. While she was upset, Leaf vowed that this would be the last time that Gary would ever beat her.

* * *

Her original plan was to go back home to Celadon City to challenge Erika for her first gym battle. But now she had a new plan. She would go to Viridian City first, too, and battle Gary again when she got some more experience. But since the Viridian City gym was locked when she arrived, she continued forward. Just before she entered the Viridian Forest, she caught her first Pokemon, a Pidgey. She and Bulbasaur were very excited to expand their team.

Leaf could not say she enjoyed her experience in the Viridian Forest. It was dark, confusing to navigate, full of bug Pokemon that she didn't care for (although the Weedle she caught was kind of cute), and to top it all off, she was nearly attacked by a deranged trainer dressed up as a ninja. This samurai, however, did present some interesting information to her.

"Where do you come from?" he asked.

Leaf raised an eyebrow at this kid and his overdramatic entrance. "Pallet Town," she told him, "Not that it's any of your business."

"Pallet Town?" He questioned, "then you must be strong trainer. The last trainer from Pallet Town that came through here put up quite a tough battle."

"Last trainer from Pallet Town?" she questioned, "what last trainer? Who was it?"

"The young man of Professor Oak's kin," Samurai replied, "he was very skilled in his training."

"Oh he was, was he?" Leaf asked sarcastically, "Well, I can assure you that I am more skilled than he is, and I'll prove it to you. Come on out, Bulbasaur!"

"In that case, Pinsir, go!" Samurai turned to her and laughed, "Your Bulbasaur is no match for my Pinsir."

"I'm not worried," Leaf said, "Bulbasaur, start out with a tackle attack!"

For as much as this Samurai kid talked, he was not an particularly strong trainer. It only took a few attacks before Bulbasaur knocked out his Pinsir. His Caterpie was even easier to defeat. Leaf didn't even need to bring out a second Pokemon. She was thrilled to have finally won a Pokemon match.

"That was very good battle. I accept my defeat with dignity. You, trainer Leaf, are sure to be successful on your journey."

"Thank you," Leaf said, "Now tell me, was that a tougher battle than Gary's?" she asked gleefully.

"Healthy rivalry is good for trainers to keep them on their feet. But do not push your ill feelings toward another beyond your Pokemon's capability to keep up. Now I must bid you farewell."

And Samurai was gone before Leaf could even finish rolling her eyes at him. After that, she decided that she was finished with this forest, and quickly found the exit to Pewter City.

* * *

As she arrived in the Pewter City Pokemon Center, she was met by none other than Gary and his group of girls.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that big talker, Leaf," He mocked.

"Hello Gary," she said as sweetly as she could.

"No congratulations? That hurts." He laughed.

"Why would I congratulate you exactly?" Leaf asked dryly.

"You haven't heard? I've already earned a badge," Gary bragged as he showed her his new Boulder Badge while his cheering squad fawned over it. "Yep, I just defeated Brock, the Pewter City gym leader. It was a challenge, but nothing a strong trainer like me couldn't handle. If you're lucky, he'll go easy on you and maybe you'll get a badge too. But he doesn't give them out to just anyone, you know."

"I hope he _doesn't_ go easy on me," Leaf snapped.

"Well, good luck, Green," Gary retorted with the nickname he came up with for her years ago, "Smell ya later."

And with that, Gary and co. left.

When her Pokemon were healed, Leaf set out for her first gym battle. Before reaching the gym, she caught another Pokemon, Jigglypuff. Leaf had done extensive research on all of the Kanto gym leaders, so she knew that Brock specialized in rock-type Pokemon. Even if she didn't already know that, the boulders displayed all over the battlefield would have told her.

Gary wasn't kidding when he said gym battles were not easy. Brock was a very talented trainer, but Leaf remained confident. She knew Bulbasaur had an advantage against Brock, but it was also very apparent that Brock had prepared for that. When she won the battle, Brock affirmed her skill as a trainer as he handed her her very own Boulder Badge.

"That was a great battle," Brock told her "You're a skilled trainer and I can tell you will do well on your Pokemon journey."

"Thank you, Brock," she replied, "But I know I owe that win to Bulbasaur. I don't know if I could have won without an advantage."

Brock smiled. "A Pokemon's type can only give it so much of an advantage in battle. Stamina, experience, and strategy are just as important in winning a battle. I can tell you and your Bulbasaur have a very strong bond. That will help you tremendously on your journey."

With her confidence reassured, Leaf set forth to the next town to obtain her next gym badge. She ventured through Mt. Moon to Cerulean City. She caught more Pokemon before reaching the gym; Clefairy, Zubat, Spearow, Bellsprout, and Oddish. To make things even better, her Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur. She vowed to rotate her six Pokemon on hand often to keep them all in shape.

* * *

The Cerulean City gym did not look much like a Pokemon gym at all. It was flashy, decorative, and colorful. Nothing like Erika's or Brock's gyms. She could tell just by walking in that the gym leaders, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, were more interested in themselves than Pokemon. She entered the gym at the end of another trainer's battle; Gary's of course. She got there just in time to see Gary's Wartortle take down their Shellder. The three trainers gave Gary the badge along with some snotty comments about his appearance, and reminded him to see their upcoming water show. He left with a scowl.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet were not easy trainers to battle. Not because of their skill level, because frankly, they were not very skilled, but because they didn't seem to care. Before even sending out their first Pokemon, they made jabs at Leaf's hair and outfit. When Leaf sent out Oddish, they wouldn't stop gushing about how cute it was. Leaf decided quickly she didn't like these girls.

Her battle against them was quick and relatively easy. It made her wonder how they even got to be gym leaders in the first place. After a simple win, Daisy awarded Leaf a Cascade Badge while still gloating about how beautiful the three of them were and promoting their upcoming show.

As she exited the gym, she noticed Gary and his crew standing in front. "Were you waiting for me?" She asked him.

"I knew it would be a quick battle," He told her, "Some people are just not cut out to be gym leaders."

"I don't think they care," She said.

"Well I thought it might be a good time for that rematch," He smiled, "After all, I could actually use a challenge after that joke of a gym battle."

"Oh really? You consider me a challenge now?" She smirked.

"Well for a girl at least," he winked.

That was the exact moment when the Cerulean gym leaders walked outside of the gym and passed them.

"Like, how cute," Violet said, "Those two trainers are, like, totally in love."

"WHAT!?" Gary and Leaf both shouted in unison

"Alright, Gary, you're on!" She beamed, as she called Ivysaur out.

Leaf could tell she was winning this battle. But unfortunately for them, their battle was interrupted by Officer Jenny telling them they had to close off the street to investigate a crime scene. Leaf was disappointed. "I'll get him next time," she thought,

* * *

After purchasing a bike, Leaf got to Vermillion City in record time. Knowing that the Vermillion City gym leader, Lt. Surge, specialized in electric-type Pokemon, Leaf caught a Diglett in a cave close to the gym before battling him.

Lt. Surge was not a nice man. He was large and intimidating and expected Leaf to back down from the battle calling her a baby. "He obviously doesn't know me," Leaf thought to herself. He talked a big game, but his Raichu was less than impressive when it came to battling. Sure, it was powerful, but its super charged electric type attacks were useless against her Diglett. After his defeat, Lt. Surge was unwilling to give Leaf the Thunder Badge claiming she cheated by using a ground-type Pokemon; she argued that he simply wasn't prepared. It took a fair amount of arguing before he gave it up.

Feeling quite pleased with herself, Leaf turned to leave the gym. But before she got anywhere, there was Gary and the bimbo squad again.

"You again?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I came to battle Lt. Surge. The guy at the door said there was already a battle in progress. Didn't think you would ever get ahead of me," Gary remarked.

"And why is that?" Leaf asked.

"Never thought that you'd be able to keep up with me," Gary laughed.

"Alright then," Leah said as she rolled her eyes, " I guess I'll see you in the next town. That is, if _you_ can keep up with _me_."

"Hey!" Lt. Surge shouted, "Are you two love birds just gonna stand there all day? I've got a gym to run over here!"

"SHUT UP, SURGE!" They both shouted. Leaf decided that was her cue to leave.

* * *

Leaf always thought of herself as brave. There were very few things that scared her. When she was afraid, she always kept a brave face. Which was why she felt so uneasy about her next gym battle; psychic-types terrified her. She hated that they knew her every move before she made it, and that they knew her every insecurity no matter how hard she tried to hide it. The only thing more terrifying than a psychic-type Pokemon, was a psychic trainer.

She thought about skipping Sabrina's gym altogether and going straight home to familiar territory with Erika; but she knew she needed all eight Kanto badges to qualify for the Indigo League. And if she didn't pass through Saffron City to get to Celadon, she would have to go through the Rock Tunnel, which she didn't want to do either. In order to prepare, she trained her Weedle, now Beedrill, extra hard to give herself any advantage she could.

Sabrina was just as bad as Leaf expected. She never knew one person could be so cold and emotionless. Leaf knew that bug-types were strong against psychic types, but she completely forgot that poison is weak to psychic. Sabrina taunted her for her embarrassment for forgetting that Beedrill is both bug _and_ poison before Leaf said anything about it out loud.

After suffering a humiliating defeat, Leaf went to the Pokemon center to regroup and call home.

"Mom," she said over the video phone.

"How is your journey going?" he mother asked hopefully.

"I'm coming home soon. I'm in Saffron City."

"That's great! I'm so excited to see you!"

"I might stay for a while. I-" that was when Leaf broke down, "I don't know what to do," she sobbed. "Sabrina just beat me so bad. She has no weaknesses and she knows I'm afraid of her."

"What happened to the girl that I brought to Professor Oak's lab not too long ago?" Her mother asked sympathetically, "the one who knew everything there was to know about Pokemon and would stop at nothing to be a Pokemon Master."

Leaf didn't have a response to that.

"Sometimes, you need to think outside the box," Her mother told her, "Instead of playing off of your opponent's weakness, go with your own strengths. If you train your Pokemon well enough, you can beat anyone. Just have some faith in your team. You'll beat Sabrina, and you'll be a better trainer for it."

"Thanks, Mom," Leaf said with a smile.

Leaf marched back into Sabrina's gym the next day with a new attitude. Advantage or disadvantage, she was going in to win. The first Pokemon she ever caught, her Pidgey, had proven itself to be a fierce battler against other trainer and had helped her catch many of her other Pokemon.

Sabrina was not any easier the second time around, nor was she any less intimidating. Leaf, however, had learned to expect the unexpected. This time, Leaf focused on Pidgey's attacks instead of Abra's. It was a difficult battle, but Leaf never lost focus and didn't let her fear or discouragement get to her. Finally, after a strong quick attack, Abra went down and Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. Leaf could hardly believe it. Sabrina handed her a Marsh Badge in silence then disappeared without a trace.

Without even moving, Leaf found herself transported to the gym's front door. Even though she prepared to expect the unexpected, she was still surprised when Gary and the girls strolled up to her.

"Why are you always exactly where I am?" She asked him, "Are you sure you're not following me?"

"I supposed you just happen to almost be on my level," he laughed.

"Almost?" She retorted, "In case you didn't know, I just won a Marsh Badge."

"I know," he laughed, "I saw. There's some weird psychic voodoo going in there. I got mine too."

"Figures," Leaf sighed as she started to walk away.

"Wait," He stopped her, "I gotta tell you, that was actually a pretty impressive battle back there."

Leaf was very confused by his sudden compliment. "What, for a girl?" She asked.

"No," Gary said matter-of-factly, "for anyone really. It looked like you knew what you were doing out there. You handled yourself well."

Leaf didn't know what to say.

"Just take the compliment, Green, you know I don't give them very often," He remarked, "But I will give credit where credit is due, and that was some good strategy on your end. And Pidgeotto's."

"Wow," Leaf laughed, still stunned, "Thanks, Gary. I never thought I would hear that coming from you."

"Don't get used to it," He said.

"I might not get used to it, but I know you'll be saying it again," She smiled.

* * *

Leaf was so excited to finally go back home to Celadon City. Her mother made her her favorite dinner in honor of her return as Leaf showed her her four badges and the Pokemon she was carrying with her, including a new Vulpix she caught on her way home. Her uncle came over to her house that evening and gave her a gift, a baby Eevee, for doing such a great job on her journey. Leaf couldn't wait to evolve it, but she couldn't decide what she wanted to evolve it in to.

Instead of flying through town to get the the next one faster, like she usually did, Leaf spent several days in Celadon City seeing old friends and family. When she decided she was done relaxing, she headed over to the gym. She was finally going to have her battle against Erika.

As she walked up to the gym, she saw a young man being harshly escorted out of the gym. As she got closer, she laughed when she saw it was Gary.

"Aww, rejected," Leaf laughed at him.

"Shut up, Green!" Gary snapped, "They're not gonna let you in either. They'll only take -" He was cut off by a loud shriek.

"Leaf!" Erika screamed running out the door to give her a hug. "You made it!"

"Erika!" Leaf beamed.

The two girls hugged, clearly happy to see each other again.

"I'm so excited I finally get to battle you!" Erika told her, "I've been waiting forever for you to finally get back here."

"I know! I can't wait!" Leaf said, "but you better not go easy on me."

"Oh if anything I'm going harder on you," Erika laughed.

"Ahem!" Gary loudly cleared his throat trying to get their attention.

"We should really get inside to battle," Leaf said to Erika, "Bye, Gary!" She winked at him.

"Your friend here will not be joining us inside," Erika said sternly.

"We're not exactly friends," Leaf smirked as she and Erika walked past him inside.

Having watched Erika battle so many times before, Leaf had a pretty good idea of which Pokemon she was going to use; Weepinbell, Tangela, and Gloom. Leaf had the perfect team in mind; Vulpix, Beedrill, and Ivysaur.

The battle was tough. Erika certainly did not go easy on Leaf, but Leaf was ready. The battle was close, each trainer down to their strongest Pokemon, Gloom against Ivysaur, Leaf ultimately came out victorious. To make it even better, Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur at the end of the battle.

"Leaf, you did amazing," Erika told her, "You are more than deserving of the Rainbow Badge."

"Thank you so much, Erika. It was a great battle," Leaf said. "But I do want to ask you one favor."

"Anything for you," Erika smiled.

"I want you to let Gary in for a battle," Lead pleaded.

"No way!" Erika spat, "He insulted my gym and my perfume."

"I know, he's a jerk," Leaf explained, "You know that, I know that, and I'm pretty sure even he knows that. And I'm not asking as a favor to him, but as a favor to me. He and I have been neck and neck our whole journey so far, actually, our whole lives, and if he can't earn a Rainbow Badge, I'll never be able to beat him at the Indigo League."

Erika smiled, "I suppose I can make an exception just this one time. For you. But he better not say anything else."

"He won't," Leaf promised.

Leaf walked out of the gym and saw Gary and his cheerleaders still sulking on the front step.

"Alright, Gary," Erika grumbled, "you can come in."

Gary looked over at Leaf in awe.

"You're welcome," Leaf winked, "now don't mess it up by being yourself."

It was difficult to leave home again, but Leaf knew that it was time to get back on the road. She said goodbye to her family, got on her bike, and continued on to Fuchsia City. On her way, she found and injured Electabuzz that decided to join her team after she gave it a potion and some food.

* * *

As Leaf was traveling down Cycling Road, she heard a bell ringing behind her. Of course when she turned around it was Gary.

"One step behind me again," she laughed.

"Hey, I just want to say that it was pretty cool what you did back there," Gary told her honestly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Yeah you do," he said, "back there with Erika. I didn't know you guys were friends."

"I've known her since I was five," Leaf said, "She's who got me interested in training Pokemon in the first place, besides Professor Oak, of course. But unlike _someone_ I know, I don't go broadcasting that I'm friends with a gym leader to every one I meet. I didn't just pick Bulbasaur so I could kick your butt, I happen to really like grass-types."

"Kick my butt?" Gary questioned, "Last time I checked you have yet to beat me at all. I did beat you, though."

"How about I beat you right now then?," Leaf said.

"You're on!" Gary agreed, "Two on two."

"Fine by me!" Leaf shouted, "Eevee, come on out!"

"Your Eevee sure is cute," Gary mocked, "But it sure doesn't look that fierce. Let me show you what a _real_ Eevee looks like."

Gary's Eevee was bigger than Leaf's, but as far as Leaf could tell, did not seem too much more advanced. The two Eevees knew most of the same attacks. Ultimately, Leaf's came out victorious.

"Now for the exciting part," Gary said with a wink, "Blastoise, you're on!"

"And Venusaur, so are you!"

This part was easy. Even though Gary's Blastoise was strong, Leaf's Venusaur was stronger, and of course had an advantage. With a poison powder, leech seed, and vine whip, Blastoise went down.

"You got lucky!" Gary cried.

"Oh Gary," Leaf snickered, "When will you ever learn?" She said as she called back Venusaur. "I'll see you in Fuchsia City. That is if you can keep up with me."

"Joke's on you," Gary said, "While you were dawdling around Celadon, "I already got my Soul Badge."

"I see," Leaf replied, "So you _are_ following me?"

"No chance," Gary defended, "This is just the fastest way to Cinnabar Island."

"Not really," Leah smiled as she rode ahead of him.

* * *

Leaf went through her next two gym battles quickly. Koga's gym was tedious to get through, filled with invisible walls and hidden rooms. When she found him, however, she was able to challenge him and win her Soul Badge with minimal disturbance. She knew teaching her Jigglypuff psychic attacks would come in handy.

Before Leaving, she made sure to visit the Safari Zone to catch more Pokemon that she wouldn't find anywhere else. She caught quite a few. After she caught a water Pokemon, Krabby, she set out for Cinnabar Island.

Finding the Cinnabar Island gym leader, Blaine, was difficult, since Blaine did not want to be found. But once she did, she battled him well. Blaine's Ninetales and Magmar may have been well trained against water and defeated her Krabby, but it was Leaf's Dugtrio that they couldn't keep up with.

"You've trained your Pokemon well," Blaine told her as he handed her a Volcano Badge. "Many trainers rely on water to defeat me. Skill is important. Your Dugtrio is very impressive."

"Thank you," Leaf said.

"Where will you go next?" Blaine asked her.

"I'm going back to Viridian City. The gym wasn't open when I was there before, but that's the last badge I need."

Blaine laughed.

* * *

Although she was confused, Leaf headed back to Viridian City. When she got there, the gym was still locked. But, she was approached by a spirited man in a Hawaiian shirt who had interesting information to share with "experienced trainers only".

Since Pallet Town was close by, She decided to stop into Professor Oak's lab and see the rest of her Pokemon. Of course, Gary was there, this time without the cheering squad.

"Is that puny little Krabby yours?" He taunted, "You should see mine." He said as he pointed to the largest Krabby Leaf had ever seen.

"Jeez, where did you find that thing?" Leaf asked, shocked.

"Well the strongest trainer needs to have the strongest Pokemon," He laughed.

"Don't tell me," Leaf said, "You already got all eight badges?"

"I would, but I haven't gotten my eighth badge yet," Gary said.

"I was actually just explaining that to Gary," Professor Oak said as he walked in. "The Viridian City gym leader takes his job very seriously. You probably noticed that he does not provide any information about himself to trainers, unlike all of the other gym leaders. He only wants to battle very serious trainers and will only allow trainers who already have seven badges into his gym."

"But we have seven badges," Leaf argued.

"The two of you seem to have formed quite the friendly rivalry along your journeys," Professor Oak laughed, "I'm glad that you were able to keep one another on your toes. However, due to your competitive nature, you have rushed through the region faster than I have ever seen from a new trainer. Most other trainers don't have seven badges yet, maybe five or six, so the Viridian City gym leader isn't in the gym. He should be soon."

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Gary asked.

"There are plenty of other things you can do," Professor Oak began, "For starters, you can go back through the cities and towns you surly missed before; many Pokemon are only found in certain places. Some cities have tournaments, competitions, and Pokemon contests that you could enter."

"Nah, I want to keep training," Gary said, "Grandpa, didn't you say something about gyms in other regions? Johto is just a straight shot west, right?"

"Well yes, but-" Professor Oak began as Gary cut him off.

"Great," Gary said, "Then I'm going to Johto go get more badges. Leaf, Gramps, later." And he left.

"Sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with him," Professor Oak sighed.

"Can we do that?" Leaf asked, "Participate in other leagues and stuff while we wait for the Indigo League?"

"There are no rules against it, so I don't see why not," Professor Oak told her.

"Because there was this guy by the gym, Scott, who told me about the Battle Frontier," Leaf told him, "I think I want to try it."

"The Battle Frontier is a big commitment," Professor Oak said, "It allows the strongest trainers to battle each other. The Battle Frontier would be a good challenge for an ambitious trainer like you. I'm surprised you were invited in with only seven badges."

"Thanks, Professor, I'll do that for sure!"

* * *

The Battle Frontier was different from a typical gym battle. It required a unique kind of strategy. Leaf obtained two frontier symbols before returning to Viridian City. The gym leader, Giovanni's return to Viridian City was apparently the talk of the town. Everyone in the Pokemon center was talking about his operations in the Cinnabar Lab and his organization with Team Rocket. Leaf was glad she didn't have many encounters with Team Rocket on her journey.

Giovanni was confident and stern. Everyone was right about him, he didn't mess around. He had requested a three on three battle and he didn't favor one type of Pokemon, unlike most other gym leaders. But truth be told, Leaf was expecting the battle to be more challenging than it ultimately was. Not that it was easy, but for her eighth and final badge, it could have been more difficult. When he gave her her Earth Badge, he mumbled something about not using his secret weapon. Leaf didn't know or care what he was talking about.

While training for the Indigo League, Leaf obtained one more Frontier symbol and caught a few more Pokemon before it was finally time to go to Indigo Plateau for the tournament.

As Leaf was walking in to the opening ceremony, she felt a tap on her back.

"I see you actually made it," Gary snickered.

"I can say the same thing about you," Leaf shot back.

"Did you hear?" Gary bragged, "I already got three Johto gym badges. That's eleven badges total. I already have a head start on my next Pokemon League victory. It's too bad you didn't come with me. Now I'll be so far ahead of you you'll never be able to catch up."

"Did you hear?" Leaf mocked, "I already got three Battle Frontier symbols. Only the strongest trainers are invited to participate in the Battle Frontier. Were you invited? And I heard you lost to Giovanni."

"So? I beat him eventually. Just like how you lost to Sabrina. But I'm guessing Giovanni didn't use his secret weapon Pokemon on you," Gary said.

Leaf gave him a dirty look.

"We'll see who the better trainer is at the finals!" He said just as the ceremony was about to begin.

"You're on!" Leaf said with a wink.

Unfortunately for them, that was the last time they encountered each other during the tournament. Much to everyone's surprise, Gary only made it to the top 32 before he was eliminated. Leaf made it to the top eight. While her family and Professor Oak were very proud of her, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Having set such a high goal for herself, and hyping up the possibility of beating Gary in the tournament, the outcome seemed anticlimactic.

* * *

When the tournament was over, Gary went back to Johto to compete in the Silver Conference. Leaf chose not to follow him there. While she enjoyed their rivalry, and dare she even say, friendship that they developed throughout their journey, she wanted the next part of her journey to be completely about her and her Pokemon, not anyone else. She had been so preoccupied with beating Gary, she almost lost sight of her own goal.

Her next step after the Indigo League was to remain in Kanto and complete the Battle Frontier. Even though the Battle Frontier tested her skills as a trainer and challenged her in a completely new way, she had decided she enjoyed gym battles more. When she beat Brandon, the final frontier brain, she declined the offer of becoming a frontier brain herself, knowing she wanted to participate in another league.

While researching which region to go next, there was one in particular that stood out in Leaf's mind. Sinnoh provided many opportunities to evolve some of the Pokemon she already caught and learn about their pre-evolutions that she never had the chance to see. She was also impressed that the regional champion there was a girl.

Once she arrived in Sinnoh, She quickly began traveling from city to city catching new Pokemon she had never seen before and collecting badges. She enjoyed having a team made of her experienced Kanto Pokemon and new Sinnoh Pokemon. She even found a Moss Rock and evolved her Eevee into Leafeon. She couldn't wait to show it Erika. The Sinnoh gyms were different from the Kanto gyms. Some had different types and they used different strategies.

Sinnoh also put much more of an emphasis on Pokemon contests than Kanto did. Not knowing much about them, Leaf entered one. She did alright in appeals, but she did not enjoy the battle round. She didn't like how she could hit her opponent critically, but still lose points on it because the attack wasn't pretty.

Even though she was doing many of the same things in Sinnoh that she did in Kanto, she couldn't help but feel like something here was missing. Maybe it was because she didn't know anyone in the region, but it just wasn't the same.

When Leaf was resting at a Pokemon center, she saw the Silver Conference in Johto on TV. That was when Leaf started to realize what was missing. She knew she made the right decision following her own path to Sinnoh, but she did miss having that rivalry with Gary to keep her motivated throughout the region. The people she had met and battled so far were bland in comparison.

The Silver Conference had some shocking turnouts. Gary made it to the top sixteen where he lost to Ash Ketchum. Leaf knew Ash when she was younger, too, so while the victor of the battle was surprising in itself, the most remarkable part was that Ash beat Gary's Blastoise using a Charizard. Watching this battle was the first time that Leaf regretted her decision not to go to Johto.

* * *

It wasn't until a few weeks later when Leaf was training near Sandgem Town that she saw a face so familiar that she had to do a double take. Before she could say anything to this person, he came up to her.

"Grandpa said I might find you here," Gary said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

"How was the rest of the Battle Frontier?" Gary asked, completely ignoring her question.

"The Battle Frontier was tough, but I collected all seven symbols. I was offered the frontier brain position, but I turned it down. How was Johto? And, how many Sinnoh badges do you have? I've already got two."

"That's impressive," Gary said in a much gentler demeanor than Leaf had ever heard from him.

"It is?" She asked with much confusion.

"Johto was good," he began, "But I've retired from Pokemon training. I've decided to become a Pokemon researcher. I'm here to assist Professor Rowan. So I don't have any Sinnoh badges."

This was the last thing Leaf thought she would ever hear from him. She didn't even know what to say. "Why?" was all she could come up with. "Is it because you lost to Ash?" She asked.

"No," Gary laughed, "Actually Ash and I are friends now.

"That's different," Leaf said with a smirk, "Then what changed?"

"I know I always said I wanted to be a Pokemon Master," he said, "And in Kanto I was well on my way. But in Johto, it just seemed like that drive to be the best was missing."

"I know what you mean," Leaf mumbled soft enough that he didn't hear her.

"I don't know, maybe it's because people only took me seriously because of my grandpa." He offered

"Maybe if you didn't broadcast that you were related to him, people wouldn't do that," Leaf said.

"I think it was just time to find the next thing. I've already revived an Aerodactyl from an Old Amber. I'm interested in learning more about prehistoric Pokemon and Pokemon evolutions," Gary told her.

"Learning more about evolutions is why I came to Sinnoh," Leaf said.

"And that's why I came," Gary said.

"Because of evolutions or because of me?" Leaf laughed.

"I didn't want to stay in Kanto because I want to start my own career instead of staying in Grandpa's shadow. And, I mean, it is always nice to see a familiar face," Gary said.

Leaf blushed at this. Did he really just follow her all the way to another region?

* * *

Gary and Leaf did not travel through Sinnoh together. Gary was generally stationed in Sandgem Town, unless he was doing field work. Leaf continued to travel and collect badges. But that did not stop him from running into her often and even watching some of her gym battles. Having Gary there to critique and even taunt her in battles was exactly what Leaf felt was missing before. Although she would never tell him that.

She helped him out too. When he was working with the electirizer, Leaf agreed to trade him her Electabuzz while it was holding it so it would evolve into Electivire. Leaf received a Lanturn from him in return, a dual type Pokemon that always intrigued her. Their shared interest in Pokemon types and evolutionary lines made both research and training exciting.

After Leaf collected all eight badges, she entered the Sinnoh League. Gary helped her prepare by battling her the way they used to. He liked to think of himself as her coach, he even gave her a sun stone to evolve her Gloom into Bellossom. Leaf did keep one promise she made to herself, Gary never beat her again after that very first battle. When the tournament came, she placed in the top four; an improvement over her placement in the Indigo League. She was proud of her accomplishment, but was not ready to give up until she was a champion.

Instead of going home, she remained in Sinnoh while she decided where to go for her next destination. Ultimately, she chose Hoenn. She he wanted to go home and see her mother before she left. Gary decided to travel back to Kanto with her. He said it was because he wanted to talk to his grandpa about his research. While that made sense, the fact that he came in through Celadon City with her made her wonder.

On the ferry, Gary completely shocked her with his next question.

"So, Green," He asked, "You'd consider us friends, right?"

"I suppose," she joked, "I mean you're still the egotistical jerk you always were, but I guess you've grown on me a little bit," She said with a wink, "why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would ever consider maybe being more than friends," Gary asked.

Leaf was speechless. "I, I don't know," she managed to say, "Where is this coming from?"

"Come on," Gary laughed, "Don't tell me you've never thought about it. After all the time we've been spending together lately?"

"I suppose we have," Leaf said with a sheepish smile, "But why would you ask me that now? When I'm leaving Sinnoh and you're going back."

"I mean yeah, I'm going back now, but who's to say I have to stay there forever?" Gary said, "Who knows, Professor Birch might need my assistance in Hoenn, too."

Leaf didn't say anything.

"We've come a long way from when we were kids," He told her, "You really know a lot about Pokemon, you always stand up for yourself, and you never never back down from a challenge. You're Pokemon completely trust you. You've impressed me."

She was still silent.

"Think about it, traveling trainers always seem to run into familiar faces in the most unfamiliar places. A lot of times that's not even intentional."

Leaf smiled.

"And, you know it would make Electivire happy."

"Aw, I miss my little Electabuzz," Leaf cooed.

"So what do you say, Green, want to give it a try?" He asked again.

"Ok," She agreed, still smiling.

* * *

 _And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie._


End file.
